An Untimely Death
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: Someone just died. Read on to find out who and who finds out! A surprise ending to those who do! (One-Shot)


Rating: PG

Genre: Angst/General

Summary: Someone just died. Read on to find out who and who finds out! A surprise ending to those who do! (One-Shot)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of POTO and if I did I would be one deliriously happy girl.

An Untimely Death

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

_La Liberty, 1870_

_Christine Daae died last night after she disappeared for a couple of days. Witnesses say the young opera singer from the Opera Populaire was crossing the street when a speeding carriage hit her. _

_Miss Daae, the daughter of former Swedish violinist Charles Daae, was a talented dancer and singer. She was recently engaged to the Vicomte Raoul de Chagny and the wedding was to take place in a couple of days until this untimely accident._

_The Vicomte wasn't able to comment on Miss Daae's passing, but friends and relatives tell how completely distraught he is over the loss. They were old childhood friends who met once more at the Opera Populaire and caught up in the affair of the "suppose" Phantom, which police are still investigating._

_So far no solid leads have been found in the case, but the police are still continuing to question the suspects probably involved in the mess. Madame Antoinette Giry, the head ballet instructor, expresses her deepest condolences to the Vicomte and has been let off the case for unsubstantial evidence on her part with the Phantom._

_It's a sad day for all the opera entertainers who knew Miss Daae. This once talented soprano was heading towards the status of Prima Donna, but will now never sing for the public anymore._

Erik neatly folded the ancient newspaper and set it on the table. Two years since that dreaded accident as passed and he still couldn't get over it. A few tears fell and he quickly wiped them away. He didn't want to distress his wife when she woke up.

Ever since that night, Erik thought he would never be able to start over, and surprisingly he did. He now had a wonderful new life, a beautiful wife, a house on the sea, and the coming of their first child. Things couldn't seem to get better for the former Opera Ghost.

Erik got up and began preparing breakfast. He smiled to himself at the gifts he has now received. He felt he didn't deserve any of it, but his wife assured him he did everyday. _I'm one lucky man_, he thought happily.

"Morning Erik."

He turned and granted his wife a playful wink. "Morning my dearest."

She was seven months into her pregnancy and still looked radiated than ever. She wobbled over to the table and took a seat as he handed her a cup of herbal tea. Glancing over to the yellow paper, she pointed. "So is this about…"

He nodded. "Yes it is."

Delicately, she picked up the paper and read the story Erik previously read. "So sad it happened." She set the paper down and placed a hand over her swollen belly. "I can't imagine that ever happening to me what the poor Vicomte went through."

Erik laughed. "Yes I can't either."

Erik placed some pastries on the table and watched as his wife carefully nibbled on a piece of croissant. He could never get over the beauty that she held and how accepting she was over his face and past. He thought for sure she would leave him, but she continued to stay by his side.

He went over to stand behind her and gently stroked the silky brunette curls. Her head went up so her dazzling sapphire eyes gaze intensely into his amber orbs, so loving and so understanding. He couldn't resist it anymore and Erik bent down to capture her rosy lips in his.

Pulling back, he whispered, "I love you Christine."

"I love you too, _mon ange_," Christine whispered back. "Happy 2nd Anniversary of my death."

He chuckled and placed a swift kiss on her cheek. "I can't believe we got away with it. I guess paying a couple of drivers and such could really pull this off for us."

Nodding, she leaned against his arm. "I told you so. I still feel bad about deceiving Raoul the way I did, but if I told him I was going to stay with you out of my own will, he would claim I was under a spell and be chasing us."

"Well, that's all in the past now," Erik stated firmly. "It's time to move on with our future."

Christine smiled and placed her husband's hand on her belly just in time as their child kicked. The moment of it all brought tears to Erik's eyes. He now had the love of his life and nothing could break them apart. Nothing.

The End

Fooled you all didn't I? Please review!


End file.
